(1) Field of the Invention
The invention relates to power systems for sonar arrays and n particular to low voltage power systems.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
Transducers in sonar arrays require high voltages to provide discrete short duration pulses. Present towed systems that require high voltage use a drive voltage that is lower in the tow cable and higher in the tow-body (where the transducers are located). Where a high voltage bias is also required, it is introduced at the ship's towed end. As a result, both high bias voltage and high drive voltage are present at the ship's towed and routed down the tow cable to the towed body. These very high voltages in the tow cable create reliability and safety problems. These problems are particularly acute with heavy cable due to possible short and arcing problems in the cable-handling equipment. What is needed is a means of delivering high voltage pulses to the transducers in the towed body without requiring high voltage and/or current in the tow cable.